919th Air Refueling Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role= Air Refueling |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |motto=Dependable |battles= |decorations=Air Force Outstanding Unit Award |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=919th Air Refueling Squadron Emblem }} The 919th Air Refueling Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 306th Bombardment Wing, stationed at McCoy AFB, Florida. It was inactivated on 30 June 1971. The squadron was first activated as the 619th Bombardment Squadron in 1943. It was one of the four squadrons of the 477th Bombardment Group, the first (and only) bombardment group in the united States Army Air Forces to included black pilots. Members of the squadron participated in the Freeman Field Mutiny, protesting racial segregation in the military. The squadron was inactivated in 1945 when the 477th became a composite group that included one bombardment and one fighter squadron. The 919th Air Refueling Squadron was activated as a Strategic Air Command (SAC) tanker squadron in 1960 and moved to Turner Air Force Base, Georgia as part of SAC's program to disperse its Boeing B-52 Stratofortress as a defense against a first strike by the Soviet Union. The squadron served in this capacity for eleven years during which it deployed aircraft and aircrews to Southeast Asia during the Viet Nam War. The two squadrons were consolidated into a single unit in 1985, but the consolidated squadron has never been active. History World War II The 619th Bombardment Squadron was activated in June 1943 at MacDill Field, Florida. as one of the four original squadrons of the 477th Bombardment Group, but was inactivated in August. The 477th group was reactivated in January 1944 at Selfridge Field, Michigan as the "first colored bombardment group in the Army Air Forces" with personnel drawn from Selfridge and from Tuskegee Army Air Field, Alabama.Abstract, History 477 Bombardment Group Jan-Jul 1944 (retrieved October 5, 2013) The group moved to Godman Field, Kentucky, where the 619th was activated in May. The unit encountered problems attributed to the lack of experienced personnel, which required even basic training in military occupational specialties to be conducted within the unit, rather than at technical training schools.Abstract, History 477 Bombardment Group Oct 1944-Jan 1945 (retrieved October 5, 2013) Although designated a "colored" squadron, some officers, including the squadron leadership were white. The initial commander of the 477th group enforced racial segregation on the posts where the squadron was stationed. The squadron's members were involved in the civil rights action referred to as the Freeman Field Mutiny; the "mutiny" came about when African-American aviators became outraged enough by racial segregation in the military that they resorted to mass insistence that military regulations prohibiting discrimination be enforced. The Freeman Field Mutiny was a crucial event in the African-American struggle for equal civil rights. The 619th was inactivated in June 1945 when the 477th became a composite group formed of the 99th Fighter Squadron, 617th Bombardment Squadron and 618th Bombardment SquadronAbstract, History 477 Bombardment Group Apr-Jul 1945 (retrieved October 5, 2013) and Colonel Benjamin O. Davis, Jr., a black officer, assumed command of the group. Cold War The 919th Air Refueling Squadron was activated on 15 April 1960 by Strategic Air Command (SAC) at Carswell AFB, Texas and assigned to the 7th Bombardment Wing as one of two tanker squadrons activated that day for assignment to dispersed Boeing B-52 Stratofortress wings. The squadron was equipped with Boeing KC-135 Stratotankers. The squadron moved to Turner AFB, Georgia in June and was assigned to the 4138th Strategic Wing, where half of the squadrons's aircraft were maintained on fifteen minute alert, fully fueled and ready for combat.Abstract, History 4138 Strategic Wing July 1960 (retrieved October 5, 2013) The 919th maintained its alert commitment until it was inactivated, except for periods when the squadron was deployed. The squadron deployed aircraft and aircrew to the Western Pacific, 1966-1967 to support SAC operations along with tactical aircraft flying combat missions over Indochina during the Vietnam War (Operation Young Tiger).Abstract, (Unclassified) History 484 Bombardment Wing Jul-Sep 1965 (Confidential) (retrieved October 5, 2013) During September 1966, the squadron was non-operational when all its crews and aircraft were deployed to support Operation Arc Light.Abstract, History 484 Bombardment Wing Oct-Dec 1966 (retrieved October 5, 2013) When Turner was transferred to the United States Navy in 1967Abstract, History 484 Bombardment Wing Jan-Mar 1967 (retrieved October 5, 2013) the squadron moved to McCoy Air Force Base, Florida. In 1969 the squadron won the Saunders Trophy as the best air refueling squadron during SAC's annual Bombing and Navigation Competition.Abstract, History 306 Bombardment Wing Jul 1969-Mar 1970 (retrieved October 5, 2013) The following year the squadron converted from KC-135A aircraft to KC-135Qs.Abstract, History 306 Bombardment Wing Jan-Mar 1970 (retrieved October 5, 2013) The squadron remained at McCoy until it was inactivated in 1971 and its equipment and personnel transferred to the 306th Air Refueling Squadron. The 919th Air Refueling Squadron was consolidated with the 619th Bombardment Squadron in 1985 but the consolidated squadron has not been active.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 662q, 19 September 85, Subject: Reconstitution, Redesignation, and Consolidation of Selected Air Force Tactical Squadrons Lineage 619th Bombardment Squadron * Constituted as the 619th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 13 May 1943 : Activated on 1 June 1943 : Inactivated on 25 August 1943 : Activated on 27 May 1944 : Inactivated on 22 June 1945Lineage, including aircraft, stations and assignments from 1943-1945 in Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 688 * Consolidated on 19 September 1985 with the 919th Air Refueling Squadron as the 919th Air Refueling Squadron 919th Air Refueling Squadron * Constituted as the 919th Air Refueling Squadron, Heavy on 17 February 1960 : Activated on 15 April 1960 : Inactivated on 30 June 1971 * Consolidated on 19 September 1985 with the 619th Bombardment Squadron Assignments * 477th Bombardment Group: 1 June 1943 - 25 August 1943 * 477th Bombardment Group: 27 May 1944 - 22 June 1945 * 7th Bombardment Wing: 15 April 1960 * 4138th Strategic Wing: 15 June 1960 * 484th Bombardment Wing: 1 February 1963 (not operational 1 April 1966 - ca. 29 September 1966)Ravenstein, p. 270 * 306th Bombardment Wing: 25 March 1967 - 30 June 1971 (not operational after 15 June 1971)Ravenstein, p. 152 Stations * MacDill Field, Florida, 1 June 1943 - 25 August 1943 * Godman Field, Kentucky 27 May 1944 * Atterbury Army Air Field, 29 August 1944 * Godman Field, Kentucky, 3 January 1945 * Freeman Field, Indiana: 7 March 1945 - 22 Jun 1945 * Godman Field, Kentucky: 26 April 1945 - 22 June 1945 * Carswell Air Force Base, Texas, 15 April 1960 * Turner Air Force Base, Georgia, 15 June 196 * McCoy Air Force Base, Florida, 25 March 1967 - 30 June 1971 Awards and Campaigns * Saunders Trophy for best air refueling squadron in SAC 1969. Aircraft * Martin B-26 Marauder, 1943 * North American B-25 Mitchell, 1944-1945 * Boeing KC-135A Stratotanker, 1960-1970 * Boeing KC-135Q Stratotanker, 1970-1971 See also * Tuskegee Airmen References Notes Bibliography * * * * * * AF Pamphlet 900-2, Unit Decorations, Awards and Campaign Participation Credits Department of the Air Force, Washington, DC, 15 Jun 1971 * AF Pamphlet 900-2, Unit Decorations, Awards and Campaign Participation Credits, Vol II Department of the Air Force, Washington, DC, 30 Sep 1976 Further reading * Category:Air refueling squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Military units and formations established in 1960